The Origin of Buzz and Delete: A Theory
by BenBurt1000
Summary: Ever wonder where Buzz and Delete come from? This Cyberchase and EarthBound crossover is a story of my theories. Buzz and Delete are my favorite characters so I decided to write a story of where they come from. One shot.


_**The Origin of Buzz and Delete: A Story of Theories**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own EarthBound or Cyberchase. They belong to their respective owners. (Shigesato Itoi and Thirteen) Someday, Cyberchase will be mine. It will be under my control. Too bad it's cancelled. I loved it so much, I'll take any opportunity to revive it. And if Thirteen says so, Cyberchase should be mine from then on. By the way, This may contain EarthBound spoilers, so don't read if you haven't played or watched a playthrough of EarthBound. I'd suggest watching chuggaaconroy or NintendoCapriSun's LP of it. After watching enough EarthBound videos, I decided to write this._

Author's Notes: This story contains a lot of theories. The names Buzz and Delete mention during their argument over what they should name the baby are the default names for Paula. I used the fact Buzz and Delete lose their memory when exposed to magnetite in A Piece of the Action and A Clean Sweep to support my theory where Buzz and Delete come from. In my future revival of Cyberchase, Paula's PSI will power Buzz and Delete's PSI. Also, for Cyberchase's revival, I will add two last episodes to Season 8 and make Season 9 and 10 before taking a break. Season 9 will have 6 episodes, while Season 10 will have 5 episodes. Another theory of mine is that Inez was controlling Hacker this whole time.

One day in Winters, Dr. Andonuts wanted to build two robots. He built a short and stout one. He built another one, one that was skinny and tall. He labeled them R-1 and R-2 respectively. R-1's label was red and R-2's label was green. A month later, he decided they were useless. He didn't want them to go to waste. He took off their labels, being sure they would have their names changed. He dropped them into the ocean, hoping they would be useful to someone else…

Three days later in Twoson, Mr. Polestar found the two robots. Washed up. In pieces! He took them to Mr. Carpainter to have them painted. That's how you explain how Buzz and Delete have mask-like features on their bodies. Buzz's mask had to be heavily pinstriped. Mr. Carpainter thought it looked nice. The next day, Mr. Polestar put the robots together, yet knowing nothing about robots. They looked like the original R-1 and R-2 when they were made by Dr. Andonuts. Mr. Polestar however, did not build them exactly like R-1 and R-2. For example, R-1 and R-2 had their antennas switched by mistake.

The next day, his wife was about to give birth. Mr. Polestar managed to boot Buzz before his wife was finished giving birth. A second after, Delete was booted up. When they were booted up, they went to the baby.

"Hey, Buzz," said Delete. "It's a girl!"

"Delete, let's name it Nancy," said Buzz.

"No, Skye!"

"Just name her Paige."

"No way! Let's name her Marie!"

"Absolutely not! Let's name her Holly!"

"No! Jane!"

"I got it!" they both shouted. "Paula!"

"Let's just call her Paulie," said Delete. "But keep her name as Paula."

"Paula. That's a nice name," said Mrs. Polestar.

Three years later, Buzz and Delete found out Paula could finally talk.

"Buzzy! Dee Dee! I wanna play with you!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, Paulie!" said Delete.

Little did they realize they would be taken away five years later.

A little less than five years later in Threed, another girl was having her first birthday. Her nickname was Inez. Why? Anyway, Inez pointed at her father's computer. Her father was working on a program. Meanwhile in cyberspace, a green cyborg named Hacker, who was made by the brilliant Dr Marbles to assist him and protect the ruler of cyberspace, Motherboard, went rogue. He must've been controlled by Inez this whole time. He started to like being called THE Hacker. He took the Encryptor Chip from Motherboard's drive and locked it up. Eventually, his cyboid, Digit managed to open it with the help of learning about patterns. He put the Encryptor Chip back into Motherboard. Dr. Marbles coincidentally came back. He put Hacker in a capsule, drained his power, shut the capsule and flung Hacker away. Neither Marbles nor Motherboard realized, he took Digit with him!

The night before Paula's 8th birthday, Hacker-

"That's THE Hacker to you, BenBurt1000!" He wheezed.

THE Hacker took away Buzz and Delete. He made them help Digit build the Grim Wreaker. First, he exposed them to magnetite. He was allergic to magnetite, but Buzz and Delete lost their memory for a while. He bound them to chairs. Mechanical chairs. He kept them exposed for a whole day.

The day Paula turned 8, she was crying about Buzz and Delete being gone. She was given a teddy bear. She had it for comfort. She held it tightly.

Five years later, while helping out at Polestar Preschool, she got taken away by Mr. Carpainter and Pokey to Happy-Happy Village. Buzz and Delete managed to sense that through telepathy. Delete sent the message through telepathy, "Paulie! Are you okay?"

She replied to Delete through telepathy, "Yes, I'm okay. I just got locked up," and then she sent a message to someone after being locked up in a mountain.

At the Northern Frontier at THE Hacker's hangar, Delete said, "Buzzy, I somehow sense Mr. Carpainter wants Paula to become the HIGH priestess of Happy-Happyism."

"Oh, Dee Dee," said Buzz. "That can't be good!"

Back at the cabin, Paula met Ness, a boy from Onett.

She was happy to see Ness because he was going to free her. She had heard Mr. Carpainter, her captor, could control lightning, so she gave Ness a Frankin Badge. Delete gave it to her a few years ago. Back at the Grim Wreaker, Buzz and Delete sensed Ness.

"Buzzy," said Delete. "I hope Ness rescues Paulie."

"Who cares about Paula?" asked Buzz.

"I-I do!" said Delete.

"Exactly what Buzz said," said THE Hacker.

"But boss," said Delete. "Paulie is in danger! Mr. Carpainter captured her! AND HE WANTS HER TO BECOME THE PRIESTESS OF HAPPY-HAPPYISM!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" asked THE Hacker.

"N-No!" shouted Delete.

A few hours later, Ness rescued Paula. Paula was grateful. She told Ness about her PSI power and that it's deadly and that they should return to Twoson. Little did she know her PSI powers Buzz and Delete's PSI…

"Okay!" said Ness. But you know how the rest of EarthBound goes. Three years later, Cyberchase happened.

Since you're done reading this, here's how the EarthBound timeline goes, or at least how I think it goes:

Mother/EarthBound Zero-Mother 2/EarthBound-Cyberchase S1-8-Mother 2+3: FOTPK* and Mother 3/EarthBound 2-Cyberchase S9-15-Mother 2: Harmony*

(FOTPK means Fall of the Pig King)

*Fanmade

Read FOTPK here!

http :/ marcotto . deviantart . com / gallery / 26499540

Or here!

http :/ starmen . net / comics / series / fotpk / index . php

By: http :/ marcotto . deviantart . com/

His Paula design is gonna be used in my revival of Cyberchase. And his Ness design too. In fact, all of the designs of the Chosen Four in that comic, in addition to his designs for the Mother 1 heroes. The Mother 3 heroes are going to be important in Season 11 of Cyberchase too.

Read M2: Harmony here!

http :/ starmen . net / comics / series / harmony / index . php

By Geeko and Meedee

I can't find Geeko or Meedee on DeviantArt…


End file.
